


Past Avatar Spirit Rohan Au Drabble

by MaskedCatAngel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, Other, Short One Shot, This could get expanded upon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedCatAngel/pseuds/MaskedCatAngel
Summary: Rohan always had something to say about Avatars
Relationships: Rohan & Aang
Kudos: 2





	Past Avatar Spirit Rohan Au Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> An Au idea that might get it's own fic someday ! Heres the original post : https://thatcatangelwriter.tumblr.com/post/642693662355177472/past-avatar-spirit-rohan-au
> 
> and the tumblr link to this fic : https://thatcatangelwriter.tumblr.com/post/642962516893417472/avatar-spirit-rohan-au-drabble

The dreams always weirded him out. Mostly because they always felt so real,too real. It  _ felt  _ like they were  _ real _ . As if the events in these dreams had truly happened before. Like he was reliving old.. _ memories _ . He doesn't know why these dreams occur, all he knows is that it had been like this for a  _ long _ time. Yet again, this wasn't the only weird thing about him that he couldn't explain. 

Avatars. There was something..off..about him when it came to Avatars. The past ones specifically. Now the avatar was and always will be a part of his life. He was the grandson of an avatar and the little brother of one. This fact still did not explain why he suddenly knew so much about them. 

Seriously, he became the avatar expert overnight. It's not like he read up about them and yet he knew more about them than his own big sister. Who was, no questions asked the biggest bookworm he knew. It was strange, really strange.

Until he finally learned what was going on. He found out by complete accident. He was trying to project his spirit with the help of his friends Anina and Aizen. So he then started meditating just like the book they had brought with them said to. However,  something..happened. He opened his eyes sensing that something was wrong. 

He was..he was nowhere. There was nothing but black around him. Well that was before his grandfather; Avatar Aang stood before him. He froze in shock questions starting to overflow his mind. How was this possible ? Was he in the spirit world ? What was going on ? His grandfather seemed to have sensed his confusion because he then started to explain what was happening.

When he was done Rohan wasn't sure what to feel. He could feel a weight settling on his shoulders. He wanted to speak up but his grandfather wasn't there. He opened his eyes greeted by reality and his friends. He found himself in the arms of Anina before sitting a hand on his chest breathing heavily. A fearful look crossing his face as both of his friends looked at him worryingly. 

_ What now ?  _


End file.
